


Точка опоры

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Andrastianism (Dragon Age), Crisis of Faith, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship, Self-Doubt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Она никогда не считала себя верующей, не в том смысле, чтобы духовно опираться на каноны Песни Света — и вот уж ирония, оказаться такой самозванкой, подумать только, Вестницей.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 3





	Точка опоры

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8946282)

— Инквизитор?

Они столкнулись у входа в часовню. Тут уже — никакого смысла притворяться, что оба оказались здесь посреди ночи совершенно случайно. Тревельян сперва потупила взгляд, но сразу же подняла глаза.

— Не спится, Каллен? — спросила она со слабой улыбкой. Коммандер выглядел уставшим, как, должно быть, и она.

— Не то чтобы, — признал он с такой же тенью на губах, скованно разминая ладонью шею. Пауза затянулась неловким разглядыванием друг друга, и Тревельян, чуть качнув головой, обошла его. До рассвета оставалось часа два, возможно, если она попробует заснуть прямо сейчас, это ей всё-таки удастся.

— Всё в порядке? — заботливый, бархатистый тембр нагнал её в спину, щекотнул между лопаток. Она остановилась, оглянулась через плечо. Пожалуй, стоило сказать, что да, тут не о чем говорить, стоило пожелать доброй ночи и уйти. Так пристало Инквизитору — во всяком случае, тому символу, в который ей приходилось играть перед окружающими.

Тревельян обняла себя за плечи, ёжась от внезапной ночной прохлады. Каллен смотрел на неё прямо и как-то… открыто, терпеливо ожидая её ответа. Каллен смотрел на неё как на человека из плоти и крови, а не как на бестелесного идола.

Она развернулась к нему лицом.

— Ты веришь в то, что я и правда Вестница Андрасте?

Каллен удивлённо моргнул — его замешательство было очевидно даже в переменчивом отсвете факелов.

— Тебя _это_ беспокоит?

Она нахмурилась.

— Веришь или нет?

Каллен задумчиво склонил голову набок, глядя на неё странным взглядом — странным потому, что было не до конца ясно, что за эмоция светилась за светло-ореховой радужкой.

— Конечно.

И если промедление с ответом можно было интерпретировать как угодно, его «конечно» прозвучало как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Как будто она поставила под вопрос то, к чему вообще не может быть никаких вопросов.

Чувства зароились смешанные. Но она бы солгала, если бы принялась отрицать, что среди них не было толики облегчения.

— Почему? — слабо воспротивилась она всё же.

Каллен поднял глаза в небо, пожал плечами.

— Это сложно выразить словами, Инквизитор. Ты появилась в гуще событий в удивительное время. Не просто появилась… ты принесла надежду в борьбе с чем-то таким, чего мы прежде не видели. Такие вещи просто так не случаются.

— Я не помню, как и почему я оказалась на Конклаве, — вздохнула она тихо. — Но это могло быть лишь совпадение, что из всех выжила я. Это могла быть чистая случайность, и этому Якорю тоже может быть совсем неожиданное, притом рациональное объяснение.

— Ты слишком много веришь в случайности и совпадения, — серьёзно произнёс Каллен, но голос его, ах, его голос бархатился небывало мягко. Тревельян подняла взгляд, и выражение его глаз врезалось вглубь сознания. — Случайности и совпадения обретают куда больше смысла, если подумать, что это всё замысел Создателя.

Тревельян прикрыла глаза. Тон Каллена смягчала уверенная, спокойная вера, она заливала фундамент его словам, и было в этом что-то, что вызывало трепет.

Но слова были чужими. Они напоминали ей о Круге Оствика, о той невидимой границе, которая всегда разделяла их, магов, от храмовников-надзирателей.

Ну и кроме того, конечно, она никогда не считала себя верующей, не в том смысле, чтобы духовно опираться на каноны Песни Света — и вот уж ирония, оказаться такой самозванкой, подумать только, Вестницей. Это подрывало последнюю веру в то, кем она должна была быть, кем её видели все вокруг.

Кем её видел Каллен. Как бы по-человечески он к ней ни относился.

— Я обычная земная женщина, Каллен. Да ещё и маг. Я едва выжила в Убежище — мне просто повезло. Во мне нет ничего _божественного_.

В его глазах блеснул огонёк.

— И всё же мы встретились у часовни, — шорохом шёпота отозвался он.

Тревельян почувствовала, что краснеет. Не от того, что её застали за чем-то постыдным, но потому, что её буря сомнений и противоречий разбивалась о его непоколебимые убеждения, как морская волна о скалы. Так, что этим почти можно было проникнуться. Почти.

— Я пробовала молиться, — призналась она, хотя до последней секунды думала, что не скажет этого. — Я думала, что, возможно, я ошибаюсь и упорно не вижу того, что очевидно для всех остальных. Но ничего не изменилось, Каллен. Я по-прежнему не чувствую себя какой-то там _избранной_ , не больше любого другого. Вы ошиблись, Каллен. Инквизиция ошиблась на мой счёт. Жозефина может сколько угодно превозносить мою фигуру перед общественностью, но это не делает меня Вестницей Андрасте. Вы уверены, что я та, за кого вы меня принимаете? Потому что я сама в это не верю.

Провалиться бы на месте под его сочувствующим взглядом. Тревельян прикрыла глаза рукой и отвернулась, потирая пальцами переносицу. Пожалуй, она всё-таки уже не заснёт — виски начинали гудеть, предвещая мигрень, как потемневший горизонт шторм, и этот шторм наверняка унесёт её, сметёт теми волнами, что бушевали внутри неё и никак не могли выплеснуться.

На плечо легла тёплая ладонь — успокаивающая, заземляющая, словно якорь. Совсем не как тот Якорь, что временами жёг ладонь и добавлял горечи, непонимания и растерянности в спутанный клубок мыслей. Иначе — так, что под ногами начинала ощущаться твёрдая почва.

— Тебе не обязательно верить в то, что ты Вестница Андрасте, — сказал Каллен, и она исподлобья недоверчиво глянула на него. — Не твоя вера делает тебя той, на кого все равняются. Ты — то, что нужно Инквизиции, то, что движет нас всех вперёд, и — ну что ж, без преувеличения — та, кто спасает этот мир от катастрофы. Этого _достаточно_. А веру оставь другим, — он неопределённо повёл плечом, и Тревельян с сожалением ощутила, как исчезла его ладонь. Он снова улыбнулся тонко, устало, но как-то так понимающе: — Мне, например.

Она покачала головой, с удивлением осознавая, что чему-то невольно усмехается. Но узел внутри и вправду ослаб, словно растворилась сила, что затягивала его всё туже.

— Спасибо, Каллен, — искренне отозвалась она. — Ты тоже внушил мне некоторую веру.

Тот улыбнулся чуть ярче, так, что от глаз разбежались тонкие нити морщинок, и Тревельян мельком засмотрелась. Но всё же напомнила себе, что хотела сказать.

— Без тебя мы бы не зашли так далеко. _Я_ бы так далеко не зашла. Ты не первый раз помогаешь мне отыскать точку опоры, догадываешься ты об этом или нет, — в его глазах было столько всего, что взгляд Тревельян съехал ниже, на его губы, и наконец она смущённо уставилась на меховую оторочку плаща.

— А ты даёшь точку опоры всем нам.

Она легонько покачала головой, собираясь спорить. Хотелось донести до него вес заслуги, непризнанной, никому не видимой, но безусловно важной. Как минимум для неё.

Каллен, должно быть, услышал, что ей думалось.

— Я рад, что оказался чем-то полезен, — скромно заключил он, снова потирая шею, и, когда их взгляды встретились, выпрямился: —…Инквизитор.

Тревельян сдержанно кивнула.

— Я не спросила, всё ли у тебя в порядке, — заметила она, кивнув на дверь часовни.

— Ах, это, — Каллен бросил беглый взгляд через плечо, как будто затем, чтобы убедиться, что они говорили об одном и том же. — Не беспокойся. Это старые демоны, и я умею с ними справляться.

Тревельян медленно отступила назад. Ей не хотелось вторгаться в личное, так что ей было самое время уходить.

— Доброй ночи, Каллен.

— Постой, — снова окликнул он её прежде, чем она успела уйти. — Я проведу тебя до покоев. То есть, с твоего позволения, разумеется.

Она вопросительно взметнула брови, снова взглянув в сторону часовни. Не успела даже спросить. Даже сформулировать вопрос.

— Мне… — он хмыкнул. — Мне стало с тобой спокойнее. Так что молитва подождёт. Пойдём, Инквизитор.

Он подошёл к ней, и Тревельян взяла его под руку, на секунду прильнув щекой к меховой оторочке плаща.


End file.
